


Five Nights At Pennies | Fanmade FNAF Story

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Fanmade - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: Work In Progress
Relationships: Damian/Henry, Pennie/Sky
Kudos: 2





	Five Nights At Pennies | Fanmade FNAF Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_1_Furry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/gifts).



> Work In Progress

Pennie looks around "seems like it's nighttime." Pennie says, "Sky, we should kill the nightguard... he hurt Henry!" Pennie says. Sky awoke when Pennie said that, ready to leave the stage to soon. Pennie put down her microphone and grabbed a weapon, "I'll take the axe!" Pennie says, Sky took an axe and started to move off the stage. Purple guy jumped out and charged towards Pennie, "AHH!" Pennie yelped. Sky took the axe swung it at purple guy, damaging his skull. Purple Guy just laughed and wiped the blood on his face, Pennie screamed and grabbed her axe. Sky took another hard swing at his skull, Purple guy grabbed Sky's arm and pushed her on the ground. Sky lied there on the ground not wanting to move and if she did, Purple Guy would dismantle her. Pennie grabbed Purple Guy from the back and turned him to her, "YOUR GOING TO HELL!!!!' Penny grabbed her axe and started to throw it down on purple guy many times, Sky looked got up and went over started to head to the prize counter, barely able to see being covered with blood and all.

Pennie got covered in blood and Pennie looked down at Purple guy. His blood and guts were scattered all over the ground. When sky came back she was holding a plush of, Pennie " You deserve a prize " Sky said before handing the plush to her and heading back to the prize counter. "Thanks, Sky." Pennie grabbed the prize and held it, Sky turned around, " Of course " Sky smiled and headed towards the prize counter. "where do we put his body?" Pennie said, Sky didn't turn around this time " One of the old suits, no one will know " Sky said. "Okay... Like Springtrap?" Pennie asked, " Sure, that is fine, " then Sky mumbled something " Cassidy will take care of him " the looked at Pennie " Put it in spring trap we will find a use for it later " Sky entered the prize counter and disappeared. Lillian came out of the Parts & Services area, "I see you killed Purple Man." Lillian said. "yes, I did... Now shut up Lillian..." Pennie said. "Get a life, Lily." Pennie said as she ran over to the prize corner, "Um, Sky?" Pennie said, " Yes? " Sky asked, grabbing a plush and rearranging it. "Lily is trash, why is she even here?" Pennie asked, " Because Cassidy wanted- " Sky interrupted herself " Ummm- well- because she was murdered to yea, heh heh, that's why " Sky said as she was really nervous, "Her voice is so goddang annoying. they should've changed her voice box when they resembled her." Pennie said, " I suppose I could go fix her now, it would take some time, and I would need help, but if that s bothering you I can fix it " Sky replied. "I mean... I don't think she'll like that very much. She hates us both" Pennie explains, " Maybe we can get on her good side, I know someone who can help us, but she might be busy with my sis, it depends " Sky said, thinking hard about it.

"She is one of those weird leader type animatronics and she is always telling us what to do. anytime were playing a show in the daytime she would try to be the one in front even though I'm the mascot..." Pennie said, Pennie stood there thinking "I think we should just endure her annoying voice... being changed like that kind of sucks, your voice is part of you." Pennie says, " I suppose...." Sky trailed off. "And I think that Lily might hate us more if we do that to her..." Pennie responded, " Yea, your right..." Sky trailed of again hard in thought. Pennie looked at the plush of Henry in the prize corner, "We should check on Henry in the Parts & Service room..." Pennie said, "We might need more therium for his body! He might shut down soon..." Pennie said fearfully. " YOUR RIGHT " Sky yelled rushing to parts and service, Pennie went behind her fast, Pennie sees Henry still on the ground, "You okay?" Pennie asked. "I-I'm Okay... I-I-I-I'm losing therium...." Henry said, " crap Crap CRAP " Sky panicked " Only if Charlie was here.... she could help us...." Sky trailed of again, "uh... We should get Mirabelle!!! She's still on the stage!" Pennie panicky said " Yes, she can help us " Sky said, rushing to the stage,


End file.
